


Special Rewards

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu loves getting kisses from Kuro, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Kuro loves kissing Anzu, nothing but fluff here, takes place in the canon storyline after they start dating, they're such a sweet and wholesome couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Anzu loves getting kissed by her boyfriend and always looks for any opportunity to kiss Kuro. However, this time she decides to change up their usual routine.





	Special Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other fic, Kiss It Better. It takes place after they've been dating for a little while. It also happens before my other fic, Favorite Kind of Treat.

When Anzu told him all those weeks ago that she would start asking him for kisses all the time, Kuro had thought at the time that she was just joking. However, after the two started dating, the third year quickly realized she was being completely serious.

Anytime the two are alone together, Anzu always finds an opportunity to ask for a kiss. For example, whenever Kuro praises her for doing well with her sewing, the producer will look at him with expectant eyes, asking for a kiss as a reward for all her hard work. 

The brunette never fails to ask for a kiss whenever he drops her off at her house after walking her home from school. Naturally, on the days Kuro comes to pick her up in the mornings, good morning kisses are also requested.

One time Anzu even asked if she could get a kiss if she did well on her next math test which is one of her least favorite subjects. While her question surprised him, Kuro agreed to reward her since he wanted to help motivate her. As a result, she studied nonstop to ensure she got a good grade on that test much to his amusement. 

While she does make kiss requests often, Anzu never asks for one when they’re out in public since she knows he’s more comfortable doing it when they're alone together. She always makes sure no one else is around before asking for a kiss which he’s extremely grateful for.

In the beginning of their relationship, Kuro was really surprised by how affectionate his girlfriend was toward him since he never expected to ever find himself in a relationship like that. Because he’s so used to people either fearing him or being wary of him due to his intimidating appearance, the redhead never expected to one day meet someone who’d enjoy being with him as much as Anzu does. 

Kuro is used to people keeping their distance, but the exact opposite happens with his girlfriend. Anzu always wants to be close to him when they’re together, either by holding his hand when they’re walking to and from school or sitting right beside him so she can lean against him when she’s tired. 

Even though he's been dating her for several weeks, it still amazes him how she so obviously enjoys being with him. It, of course, also makes him incredibly happy since he loves being with Anzu too. He can only hope he can make her at least half as happy as she makes him.

That’s why Kuro never turns her down whenever she asks for a kiss. While he still has no idea why she likes them so much despite how long they’ve been dating, the third year is more than willing to give her as many kisses as she wants since there’s nothing he wants more than to make his girlfriend happy.

Plus, it’s not like Anzu is the only one who enjoys the kisses. Honestly, Kuro is really grateful that she always takes the initiative since he loves kissing her but is always reluctant to initiate one himself despite knowing she’d never turn him down.

Shortly after they started dating, Anzu noticed that about her boyfriend which is why she’s always initiating the kisses. She hoped that her taking the lead would help him feel more comfortable and less nervous about being affectionate toward her. 

Anzu is sure with time Kuro will come out of his shell more, so until then, the brunette is more than willing to be the one who takes the initiative. After all, it’s always fun seeing the expressions her boyfriend makes whenever she cutely asks for a kiss.

However, there are times when Anzu likes to change things up a bit and become the giver instead of just the receiver.

###### 

“Kuro-san~”

At the sound of his girlfriend’s voice, Kuro looks up from the costume he’s working on. “Hey, Jou-”

A pair of lips suddenly covers his, cutting him off mid-sentence. By the time he gets over his surprise, those lips have already pulled away from his much to his disappointment. 

Anzu giggles at his reaction. “I didn’t want to bother you while you were busy, but I couldn’t resist taking the chance to surprise you. By the looks of it, it seems you didn’t mind the surprise?”

He grins, “Not at all. Surprises from you are always welcome, Jou-chan.”

His heart flutters at the sight of her delighted expression. The warm feeling in his chest grows when his girlfriend takes a seat beside him on the dojo floor and snuggles up close to him. 

Kuro wraps an arm around her shoulders and ruffles her hair. “You got some free time now, or are you just dropping by for a quick visit?”

She smiles as she leans further against him. “I actually don’t have anything to do right now, so I wanted to come see what you were doing. Do you need any help?”

The third year shakes his head as he moves his arm so he can resume his sewing. “Nah, this is the last costume I need to do, and I’m almost done. If you don’t mind waiting a little bit, I can walk you home after I finish.”

Her smile grows. “Of course, I don’t mind. I love watching you sew, Kuro-san. I always learn a lot when I do, and I get to enjoy sitting with you. So, it’s a win-win situation for me.”

With a grin, Kuro leans down to kiss her forehead. “And, I get some great company while I work. Looks like there’s nothing but positives about this arrangement.”

A light flush colors her cheeks at his actions, and his grin grows in response. No matter how many times he sees it, the redhead will never get tired of her adorable, flustered expression.

Not long after that, silence envelopes the room. This isn’t too unusual since Kuro is normally silent when he sews, and Anzu is just a naturally quiet person. Plus, she doesn’t want to risk distracting him from his work by trying to strike up a conversation. 

Normally, whenever she watches him at work, the producer remains in the same position, leaning against his side, the whole time he sews, but today she decides to spice things up a little bit. After several minutes quietly pass by, Anzu moves to kneel behind the much taller boy and props her chin on top of his shoulder after wrapping her arms around him.

Unsurprisingly, Kuro pauses after she does this, obviously caught off guard by the sudden change in routine. “Jou-chan?”

Anzu hums in response. “I wanted to be able to hug you while I watched, and I thought maybe in this position I wouldn’t get in your way. I can move if I’m bothering you.”

When he turns his head to look at her, she sees the soft look in his eyes and the slight upturn of his lips. “Nah, you’re never a bother, Jou-chan. I’m perfectly fine with this.”

Beaming, his girlfriend kisses his cheek. “Yay~”

Kuro quickly turns his head in hopes to hide the blush now covering his cheeks. Considering the way she giggles at his actions, it’s likely his efforts were unsuccessful. 

While it takes him a few minutes to get used to Anzu’s new position, soon enough Kuro returns to sewing. However, his pace is definitely slower than before due to being distracted by his girlfriend. 

Any time the third year feels her breath on his skin, his fingers unconsciously twitch, so Kuro has to be extra careful in order to avoid poking himself with the needle. And, his hands always go completely still whenever Anzu briefly looks away from his sewing to affectionately nuzzle his neck, so that obviously also has an effect on his pacing.

Naturally, this means it’s going to take longer than Kuro originally planned to finish the costume. While he could ask her to move, the redhead doesn’t want to since he really enjoys his current situation. He’s perfectly happy spending more time sewing if it means he can remain this close to his girlfriend.

However, that doesn’t mean Kuro is completely satisfied with this position. Instead of having fabric in his hands, the third year would much rather be holding Anzu, but unfortunately, he needs to finish the costume first.

That’s why the redhead does his best to finish as fast as he can while still making sure he does everything properly. After all, the last thing Kuro wants is for his girlfriend to see him being sloppy.

When he finally finishes the costume, the third year releases the biggest sigh of relief. While Anzu compliments his handiwork, Kuro moves to set the finished costume aside.

Once that’s done, the redhead wastes no time in making his next move. In a blink, Anzu finds herself being pulled into her boyfriend’s lap.

As she stares at him with wide eyes, Kuro grins sheepishly. “Sorry if I was too rough, Jou-chan. I got a little too excited. Are you alright?”

After she gets over her surprise, a wide smile appears on his girlfriend’s face. She immediately moves to hug the older boy and nuzzles his chest. “Never better! 

His expression softens. “I’m glad. I was wanting to make it up to you for making you wait so long, but I got a little too eager.”

She giggles, “I was surprised, but I didn’t mind what you did. If anything, I’d say I really liked it since I enjoy being in your arms, and the fact that you were so eager to hold me made me really happy.”

A light blush colors his cheeks as he moves to hide his face in her hair. His grip on her tightens as he quietly admits, “I enjoy having you in my arms. That’s all I could think about while I was sewing.”

Her heart skips a beat at his words. Of all the things he could say, she wasn’t expecting to hear that from her boyfriend. 

The smile on her lips grows as Anzu gives the redhead a strong squeeze. “Then, I’ll stay here as long as you want me to. Usually, I’m the one asking for rewards, but this time I’ll be the one rewarding you for all your hard work. If there’s anything else you’d like, just ask, and I’ll gladly do it!”

Kuro pulls his face away from her hair so he can meet her gaze. The corners of his lips curve upwards when he sees her eager expression. “Anything, huh?”

Anzu quickly nods her head. “Anything for you, Kuro-san!”

His gaze softens at her response. One of his hands moves to gently cup her cheek as he brings his face closer to hers. “Then, can I make one of your usual requests?”

An adorable blush covers her cheeks as she beams at him. “Of course!”

In a blink, her arms wrap around his neck and pull his face down to cross the remaining distance between their lips. Normally, Kuro takes the lead when they kiss, but since he’s the requester this time, Anzu is given the reins.

While one of her hands remains at his neck to gently stroke the skin there, her other hand travels to his hair so she can lightly run her nails across his scalp. His grip on her tightens as a shiver runs down his spine in response to her gentle ministrations.

Noticing his reaction, Anzu smiles as she moves to deepen the kiss. Kuro can’t help but smile in return when he feels hers against his lips.

When the two finally pull apart, they’re both sporting flushed cheeks and pleased smiles. After they take a minute to compose themselves, Kuro rests his forehead against hers. “Thanks for the reward, Jou-chan. It makes me want to take a page out of your book and start requesting them more often.”

Her eyes sparkle as she runs her fingers through his hair. “You really should. You deserve lots more rewards for all your hard work, Kuro-san.”

The corners of his lips lift higher. “Then, I guess you wouldn’t mind if I asked for another one?”

Anzu beams, “Not at all!”

One reward becomes two and later three, and then three turns into four. Needless to say, the couple leave the dojo a lot later than they originally planned.

**Author's Note:**

> In case y'all didn't already know, I love KuroAn so freakin much. They're both so good and wholesome. They just love and respect each other so much. They're the best <3
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
